Alternate Dimension
by FireElfdancer42
Summary: When a villain attacks UA, several students are hit with the quirk that the villain uses. The students wake up in an alternate dimension...in the Fairy Tale Guild Hall. I suck at summaries. I do not own any of the characters from BNHA or Fairy Tale. This is only rated M for precaution (Bakugo's language, and implied adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

Todoroki woke up, blinking and disoriented. His head hurt, and he wasn't sure where he was. Looking around, trying to take in his surroundings, he took note of the fact that they seemed to be in a hospital ward of some kind, but definitely not in Recovery Girl's office. He blinked slowly, sitting up slightly to observe around him. There were four more people in the other hospital beds. By the looks of it, it was Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari.Well, he thought,at least we have a chance at fighting with this group, if it comes to that.He silently hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He slowly slid out of bed, placing his feet carefully on the ground. He padded over to Midoriya's bedside, gently trying to wake the green-haired boy. Out of all of them, Midoriya would be the least likely to try to fight him when he awoke, and the most likely to help analyze the situation they were in.

"Hey, Midoriya," The two-toned boy gently shook the other. Midoriya blinked awake, then bolted into an upright position.

"To-Todoroki wha-" He began mumbling so fast that Todoroki had no idea what he was getting at. He tried listening. Midoriya was mumbling something about a villain attack, a quirk accident, and an alternate dimension.

"Shut the fuck up, nerd! You trying to alert everybody here that we're awake? Who knows where we are, or what's waiting for us!" The voice hissed from across the room. Todoroki sighed.I guess Bakugo is awakehe thought to himself. He turned around to face the explosive blond, who looked a lot less pissed than he had sounded. Bakugo got up and proceeded to make his way over to Kirishima, trying to wake him. Midoriya began mumbling again as Todoroki made his way over to check on Kaminari. Suddenly, Midoriya gasped, and the others spun around to look at him.

"You guys..." The green-haired boys' eyes were wide, "We were hit with that villain's quirk, and sent into an alternate dimension."

"Tch. Yeah, well where the fuck are we then?" Bakugo hissed towards Midoriya, the venom dripping off his voice was becoming more and more hostile.

"I-I'm not sure about that part. But, look out the window! We are definitely not home." And he was correct. Todoroki looked out the window. They seemed to be in some old-fashion, run down bar? The streets were way out of date, and there was an ocean in the distance. It was...almost beautiful. Todoroki didn't want to let himself dwell on the peacefulness that seemed to encompass the place, since he had no idea what kind of danger they were in. He looked down at his right hand, allowing some frost to come off his fingertips.

"At least we still have our quirks." He stated, looking over his shoulder as Bakugo held his palm face up to send off a few test sparks, and Kirishima hardened his forearm.

"Uh guys, not to ruin the peace but, somebody is coming." Kaminari barely had time to warn the others before the doorknob clicked open. The five boys stood ready, facing the door ready to fight. They were not, however, prepared for the sight before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the door was a boy, about their age, with soft pink hair, a sideways grin, and a tattoo on his upper arm. He had a scaled scarf around his neck, and a blue…cat? Floated behind him.

"Heya! You guys are finally awake! Happy, go get Gramps!" The pink-haired boy turned, speaking to the cat, his grin never faltering.

"Aye!" The cat replied, and flew off.

Kaminari could have sworn he was on acid. He glanced at his classmates, trying to gauge the situation. None of them had relaxed out of their fighting stances, and none of them were showing any kind of emotion on their face. He knew they were just as confused as he was, they were just better at not showing it.

"Man, you guys just came tumbling into our guild hall, mumbling about a villain and something quirky that had happened, then you proceeded to pass out! We didn't know what had happened, but we assumed a dark guild was to blame, so we put you in here to recover! It's been three whole days, and we were starting to get a bit worried! Even with Wendy's healing magic, you guys didn't seem to be getting better! And you," He pointed to Bakugo, "You tried to blow me up! It was SO COOL, but probably should apologize to Gramps, seeing as you did take out the bannister on the stairs. I guess you were covered in some kind of flammable liquid, because we can't sense any magic power coming off of any of you, so you can't be wizards!" His grin faltered slightly at this, "You..guys aren't wizards, right?"

Kaminari glanced at his classmates once again, this time, they were all glancing at one another. Kirishima is the one who stepped forward.

"Wizards? I-no. But uh, where are… we?" He had a soft look of confusion on his face. Kaminari realized that they weren't going to give away any of their powers or strength until they had more information to go on. The pink-haired boy let his grin grow wider, which, Kaminari hadn't thought was possible.

"Oh, right! Where are my manners! I'm Natsu! This here is the best wizard guild in all of Fiore! The Fairy Tail Guild! Who are you guys?"

"Oh, um, I'm-" Kirishima was cut off by Todoroki, who stepped forward.

"Where is Fiore?" He asked, no emotion on his two-toned face. Again, Natsu's grin faltered slightly.

"Um – Fiore? Magnolia? Earth Land? Oh no, don't tell me you guys are from Edolas…" He trailed off, looking slightly weary. Todoroki blinked once.

"We are from Musutafu. Is Musutafu anywhere near…Fiore?" He asked hesitantly. At this, the grin completely fell off of Natsu's face. He looked slightly alarmed.

"Look, man, I've never heard of-" Natsu was cut off by a short girl who came barging in behind him. Her hair was short and blue, and she had a bandana hanging from her hair. She was clutching a book against her as though her life depended on it.

"Natsu! They're from an alternate dimension! I was reading this book on ancient magic powers. I cam across a long forgotten form of magic, called quirks-" She was cut off by several other people gathering around behind Natsu. Everything got quiet for a minute, everybody seemingly finding a pair of eyes to stare into from across the room.

Kaminari was staring at a muscular blond. He had a lightning-shaped scar over one of his eyes, and was shirtless with the exception of a furry cloak draped over his shoulders. He had his arms crossed over his chest, not blinking and meeting Kaminari's gaze.

Kirishima was staring at a bulky dude that seemed to have metal studs in his face. He was dressed like a rock band reject, and had long black spiky hair. The dark-haired stranger had a shit-eating smirk on his face that could have given Bakugo a run for his money.

Todoroki was making eye contact with a shirtless boy with a tattoo across his chest. He had short, dark hair, and his face was as expressionless as Todoroki's.

Midoriya seemed to be keeping eye contact with the blue-haired girl with the book. Both had a slight blush on their faces, and they seemed to be communicating without any words.

Bakugo found himself staring into the eyes of a red-haired girl. Her gaze set Bakugo aflame. He never really feared anybody, especially teenage girls, but he had a feeling this girl could beat some ass. She was wearing chest armor and a blue skirt. She had a sword at her side. She seemed relaxed enough, though Bakugo had the feeling that she would be ready to fight at a split-second's notice. Her eyes bore deep into his soul, and he shivered.

A moment of silence passed. Natsu seemed to be glancing back and forth, caught between the hero's in training, and his guild mates. Finally, just when Kaminari was pretty sure Midoriya's mouth was going to burst open, a small, elderly man walked to the center of the room. He didn't seem very powerful at first glance, but Kaminari watched as even Bakugo straightened up at the sight of him. He was wise-looking, and had a grim expression on his face.

"Good afternoon, boys. Please, don't be uneasy. My children have faced many foes over the years, and they are right to be weary of newcomers. That being said, I did some research alongside Levy, and I believe she is correct in her research. You boys are not wizards, however you seem to have magic within you. You also seem to be from a different time period than us here in Magnolia. I would very much like to understand what is going on, as well as help you all find out what has happened to you. I can tell you boys are shaken up about something, meaning something major must have happened to you." His voice was soft and informative. He meant business. "I, of course, do not expect you to open up to complete strangers, so I will go first. My name is Makarov. I am the master of the Fairy Tail Guild. The people standing behind me are the members of this guild. Wizard guilds are everywhere here in Earth Land. By that, I mean that every single person in this room as a magic power or ability of some sort," he explained. There was another moment of silence, then, of all people to decide to speak, Midoriya opened his mouth to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Wizards!"

Todoroki mentally face palmed. Seriously, of all the things that Midoriya could have thought of, that's it? He glanced annoyedly at the green-haired boy, who was suddenly mumbling and scribbling in his journal. How had he managed to keep ahold of his journal during the attack? Todoroki just rolled his eyes. Kirishima stepped forward again.

"We'll introduce ourselves, if you introduce yourselves first." He stated, hesitantly. Bakugo huffed, and Todoroki knew he was growing impatient.

Makarov's face lit up.

"Well, I believe you've already met Natsu," he gestured towards the pink-haired boy.

The red-haired girl stepped forward, "My name is Erza Scarlet. I practice a sort of spatial magic known as requipping. All of my armor is stored in this magic space, and I am able to call upon it whenever needed by tapping into my magic power. The different armor gives me different strengths and speeds, depending on who my opponent is." Bakugo had been right in the fact that she was ready to fight no matter what. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to spar her, or steer clear of her.

The blue-haired girl with the book stepped forward next, "My name is Levy McGarden! I practice Solid Script Magic! Basically, I'm able to turn my words into weapons." She smiled sweetly.

They continued introducing themselves, some of their magic surprising the UA students. The shirtless boy that had been staring down Todoroki was Gray Fullbuster. He practiced Maker Magic that allowed him to turn his imaginations into ice attacks. Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer. Bakugo didn't know what the fuck that meant, but Natsu swore he was raised by a dragon. Sounded pretty fake to Bakugo, but he had to admit it sounded badass. The steel-looking boy that had been staring down Kirishima was an Iron Dragon Slayer that went by the name Gajeel. Were dragons a real thing here? Bakugo began getting a bit nervous, feeling his palms growing sweaty. The blond with the scar on his face that Kaminari had been staring at was Laxus. He was Makarov's grandson, and apparently used a form of Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic.

As the rest of them introduced themselves, the UA students began to shift a bit uneasily. They knew they had agreed to introduce themselves, but they never asked what kind of magic the guild members wielded. The fact that Erza had offered that information so readily made it seem as though she was not only warning the boys of their power, but also inquiring as to what their quirks were, without being so straightforward. This put them in a position to where they were expected to provide information regarding their quirk, which would reveal their strengths and weaknesses to their company. Bakugo squinted at Erza, and she smirked. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, Bakugo realized.

Kirishima noticed her tactic, but decided to go along with it. None of the guild members seemed threatening, so he took a chance.

"My name is Ejiro Kirishima, and my quirk is hardening," He said it confidently. The guild members murmured amongst themselves for a minute.

"What exactly does that mean?" Erza asked finally. Kirishima faltered for a second, but then put his arms in an x formation in front of his chest, hardening his forearms to demonstrate. There was a few gasps among the guild members, but Erza simply nodded.

"It would seem as though quirks, unlike magic, are physical extensions of your own body. Am I correct?" Kirishima nodded at the other red-head.

Kaminari stepped forward next. "Uh hi. Denki Kaminari and my quirk is electrification. I would demonstrate, but uh, I would shock all of you." He watched as Laxus raised an eyebrow.

Todoroki stepped up, "I'm Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is Half-Cold, Half-Hot." He lifted both hands, palms up, and let a flame dance in one hand, and frost produced from the other. Gajeel let out a snicker.

"Hey, we can replace these two hot-heads with one!" He exclaimed, pointing at Natsu and Gray. This seemed to start a small bicker between the three boys, which only ceased when Erza snapped a look at them.

Bakugo stepped forward, but before he could demonstrate, Natsu cut him off.

"You blow stuff up, right?!" Natsu seemed excited. Bakugo nodded, letting a few sparks fly from his hand as he smirked.

"Name is Katsuki Bakugo, and my quirk is called Explosion. I sweat nitroglycerin, and I'm able to blow shit up." They got quiet, and Midoriya realized he was the only one left.

He then found himself in quite the predicament. None of his classmates were technically supposed to know what his quirk was. He had promised All Might that he wouldn't tell anybody. The only person other than All Might that knew about his quirk was his mom, and Kacchan. He glanced at the blond, who looked irritated with him, but seemed to understand.

He trusted that Kacchan would step in, so he stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I uh, I'm.. My name is.. is…" Why did his nerves get the best of him right at this exact moment. He felt his face flush, but he watched Kacchan step forward.

"This stuttering idiot is Dek- Izuku Midoriya. His quirk is super strength, though his bones don't agree with it. It's an oxymoron, which is fitting since he's a moron." Midoriya had never been more grateful in his life, though he knew Kacchan had technically insulted him, he not only saved him from embarrassment and from outing his own secret, he also had introduced him by his actual name. That in itself was praise from Kacchan. He smiled over at the blond, who huffed and rolled his eyes in response.

"Very well." Erza said, seeming pleased with herself. She smiled softly.

"Well! Let's get the party started! We can't have guests thinking we're laaaameee!" A new voice called out. She was slurring her words, and sounded quite loud and outgoing. Midoriya spotted her at once, and flushed red. Why wasn't she wearing a top?! And, was she drinking from a whole keg? He looked at the brunette in question, wearing nothing but a black bra and pants, as she tipped an entire keg up to drink out of it.

"Cana…" Makarov sighed, but shrugged at the boys, "She isn't wrong. This is Cana Alberrona. She practices a form of card magic, though her real power lies with how much alcohol she can handle." He said the last part so gravely that Midoriya didn't know whether it was meant to be a joke or not. He motioned to the boys to follow the guild members down the stairs, revealing a large bar-like room, with tables and a kitchenette. There were so many more faces down here, and Midoriya reached for his journal, planning to take as many notes as humanly possible.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys followed Makarov down the staircase, and into the bar area. Everybody seemed to be scattered into different groups, drinking and eating. The US students, however, were still a bit uneasy. They followed Bakugo to an empty table by the door, and sat. Midoriya was reluctant to follow, mainly because he wanted to take notes on their new situation, but he thought it best to stick with his classmates given the situation they were in. They still didn't know how they ended up here, exactly where _here_ was, even though it had been explained to them, and they didn't know how to fix their situation. They sat in silence for a moment, before Todoroki began to speak.

"So. We know we are in a place called Magnolia. These people in this room are all wizards. I'm assuming their magic is kind of like our quirks, but it almost doesn't seem like a physical extension of their bodies in most cases. It's almost like power they call upon. They've never heard of anybody having a quirk before, which leads me to believe we didn't only travel to another dimension, but to a different time period in general." He paused, assessing the other's reactions to his words. They seemed to be listening, though Midoriya kept glancing around the room, excitedly.

"Goddammit, you nerd. Can you sit still until we figure out what the fuck happened?" Bakugo snapped. Midoriya flushed, and turned his attention back to the boys at his table.

"But, Kacchan, wouldn't it make more sense for me to go ask questions and find out as much as possible? It would allow us to learn more about our situation, and about the way their magic works…" He trailed off, mumbling about magic and quirks, as though creating a verbal Venn Diagram. Kirishima nodded in Midoriya's direction.

"He does have a point. You know no detail will get passed Midoriya." Before Midoriya could register the fact that he had been given permission to go ask questions, a white haired girl walked up to their table. She had on a cute dress, her bangs in a ponytail sticking up in the front, and she was holding a platter of bowls.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm sure Natsu told you that you boys have been here for three days," she giggled, "My name is Mirajane. I help run the bar! You boys must be starving. I've taken it upon myself to make some stew for you." She gently began placing the bowls in front of the boys, who had not realized how hungry they were until they smelled the stew.

"Oh, man! Thanks!" Kirishima exclaimed. Mirajane giggled again, then walked back towards the bar. The boys began to eat in silence, as a few people walked up to their table. They recognized most of them as a few of the members that had been up in the hospital ward before. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were accompanied by a girl with blue hair that was curled into ringlets up at the bottom. She wore a wool hat, and seemed to be standing a bit too close to Gray. Kirishima assumed it was his girlfriend, though he seemed annoyed with the girl. The other girl accompanying them was a bouncy blond, who had definitely caught Kaminari's attention. She had a pink Fairy Tail tattoo on the back of her hand. She wore a blue crop top and a white skirt. She also had a ring of keys hooked to her belt, almost like a janitor. The five guild members sat in the table, forcing there to be enough room for all of them around the UA students. Natsu was grinning again, and was the first to speak.

"This is Lucy, she's a celestial wizard. She can call on celestial spirits with those keys, and they do the fighting for her." He motioned towards the blond, who smiled and waved. Kaminari could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from her chest, a bit of broth dribbling down his chin. Kirishima roughly elbowed Kaminari in the ribs, causing him to glare at him slightly. Kirishima seemed to be giving him a look that said _Seriously, dude?_ Kaminari shrugged at him as Natsu continued, gesturing towards the blue-haired girl.

"And this is Juvia! She can control water.. and is made of water? She can also make it rain." Natsu seemed a bit confused at his own description of her. Kirishima wondered if he truly knew what the girl did. He decided not to ask. Juvia stayed quiet. She seemed as though she were assessing the boys.

"So, you wanna tell us how you ended up here?" Gray was the one who spoke up, his voice holding almost no emotion. He reminded Midoriya of Todoroki in a lot of ways.

"We were in our hero training course, getting ready to start our training for the day, when the school alarms went off. A villain infiltrated the school, and as usual, we were the class they were after. The villain used his quirk. We were obviously hit with it, but there's no way to be sure about the rest of the class, since they aren't here with us. The villain seems to have had some kind of quirk that sends people through time and dimensions." Todoroki carefully looked at the guild members, trying to gauge their reactions. Natsu looked confused, Gray showed no emotion, Erza looked deep in thought. It was Lucy who spoke up, and Kaminari just about choked on his stew.

"Um, what's a quirk? And by villain, you mean a dark guild member?" It seemed less like she was asking, and more like she was correcting Todoroki. The two-toned boy simply blinked at her.

"No. We come from a time where, instead of magic, kids are born with quirks. Sort of like superpowers. With that, came superheros, as well as villains. We go to a high school for heroes in training. Villains attack regularly." Natsu slammed his fist on the table, and Bakugo jumped up, his palm raised.

"DUDE. That is so. COOL." Was all Natsu exclaimed. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we don't intimidate the superheroes?" He suggested coldly towards the dragon slayer.

"What, like you think I can't take 'em?!" He directed towards Gray, who replied with shoving Natsu. Before any of the rest of the group could comprehend what was happening, they were brawling, but none of their guild members seemed to care.

"Uh, should… should we stop them, or something?" Midoriya asked, alarmed that this was being allowed to go on. Erza simply shook her head.

"No, this is normal. Natsu will fight anybody that breathes at him wrong. Anyway, since you guys seem to have powers of your own, you're more than welcome to consult the job board while you're here. Or, you can simply accompany us on any jobs we take. People all around request us to come take care of problems for them, since we have powers. They usually pay decently. However, without a guild mark visible, the requestor may seem hesitant. You should consider allowing us to initiate you into the guild for the time being. This… quirk… has to wear off eventually, right? And there's really nothing you can do before that. So, you should put yourselves to work." As she finished the sentence, a bottle hit her in the back of the head. Her face hardened, and she turned to the fighting pair behind her. She abruptly jumped up, and drew her sword. The entire guild hall froze, as they watched her make her way over to Natsu and Gray, who were no longer fighting, but staring at her, wide-eyed.

"We're so sorry, please don't kill us! There's still so much food I've never had the chance to try!" Natsu cried. Bakugo wasn't going to lie to himself. Erza was hot when she was mad. Juvia must have noticed his face, because she leaned towards him and whispered.

"She's totally taken, and her boyfriend is just as powerful as her. I wouldn't, if I were you."

Bakugo snarled at her, "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't even like redheads." Kirishima gave him a mock look of hurt, throwing his hand over his heart. Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Tch. You don't count, shitty hair." Kirishima seemed to accept this as an apology, and threw his arm around the explosive blond, who replied with shoving it off of him.

"Anyway, we have a job later if you wanted to join. It shouldn't be anything too big, but it'll let you guys get out to see the town!" Lucy chirped in. "It'll be Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and myself! Usually, we don't do jobs in such large groups because then we have to split the money evenly, but you're welcome to join!" She looked at the boys expectantly.

"We're all in!" Kaminari replied, a bit too quickly. Todoroki rolled his eyes at him.

"You're disgraceful." Was all he replied to his classmate, then turning to Lucy, "We would love to. What is the job request?" Before she could reply, Makarov came over to the table.

"We are going to have to put that job request on hold for now. We have a more pressing matter. It seems as though Acnalogia may have been spotted across the country. I am sending a small task-force to investigate, but do not engage him if you come across him. The team will consist of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, and Lucy. I do not wish to put our guests in harm way, so they will be staying behind." Bakugo didn't know what the fuck an Acnalogia was, but he wasn't going to simply stay put when challenged to a fight. Before he could argue, the old man walked away. They would just have to invite themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu was absolutely fired up. So much had happened in the last three days, and now Gramps wanted him to go after a dragon? He was already pumped to be working with the new kids. They seemed pretty cool, and they had some pretty cool powers, though Natsu had to admit he didn't quite like how the one blond boy with the black streak in his hair was ogling Lucy. It made him feel weird in his stomach, but he wasn't sure why. It also made him want to fight him, but he knew if he picked on one of the boys, that all five would try to fight him. That wouldn't be a problem. He knew he could take them, he just didn't feel like exerting so much effort. He was _lazy_. Lucy would probably have said something if she didn't like the staring though, or maybe subject the blond to a good ol' fashion Lucy-Kick. Natsu would love to see that. He sighed, tightening the straps on his hiking backback, ready to leave to meet up with the others to go on this quest. Gramps had said to not engage Acnalogia in combat, but then why was he sending three dragon slayers? Seemed like he was asking for a fight.

"Hey, Happy! You about ready to go?" Natsu called through their small cottage.

"Aye, sir!" Called out his Exede friend in response. They were about to walk out the door when Natsu paused.

"I know that smell...but I can't place it. Somebody's out there." He opened the door, only to find one of the blonde superheroes leaning against the side of his cottage. It was the explosion boy.

"Hey!" Natsu greeted, "What's up, man? Where are your friends?"

"We're going with you. The other's are with your guildmates, trying to sneak out without the old man seeing. I came to inform you that we will be coming." The blonde left no room for argument in his statement. Natsu was taken aback, but he knew he was the same way.

"Can't sit out from a fight, huh?" He smirked. The blonde simply snarled in response.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's fucking get this over with. How bad can a..whatever the hell it was called… be?" Natsu's eyes went wide. So, the boys had no idea what they were going up against. They had no idea who Acnalogia was...or what he was.

"Uh, hey man, you should probably know… Acnalogia is a dragon. He's the strongest dragon that's ever lived. Why do you think Gramps is sending three dragon slayers with a support team?" Bakugo squinted his eyes at Natsu.

"Three dragon slayers? What the fuck do you mean? You and that metal-head are the only ones."

Natsu smirked. Of course Bakugo wouldn't have assumed that Wendy was a dragon slayer. Nobody would have by the looks of her.

"That little girl is a Sky Dragon Slayer," He mentioned, nonchalantly. Bakugo choked.

"Wha- There's no way. No fucking way."

Natsu only smirked wider, as he began walking in the direction of the guild hall, Bakugo close on his heels.

They arrived at the guild hall, and just in time if you asked Natsu. When they had turned the corner, the small team was loading into a carriage, but the electric blond boy was just about falling over himself to help Lucy with her bags. She looked slightly taken aback, but allowed him to help her. Natsu didn't know what came over him, but he strode right up to Lucy, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Natsu, what -!" She noticed him glaring in Kaminari's direction, the other boy not even paying attention, as his back was turned at the moment. Lucy elbowed Natsu in the ribs.

"Oh my god, behave," she hissed at him, before continuing, "Besides, at least _somebody_ knows how to treat a woman." She smirked when Natsu's face fell in shock. Had she not seen the other boy staring at her _chest_?! That was definitely not how you treated a woman. Natsu shrugged. He assumed it would only be a matter of time before Kaminari said or did something so stupid or insulting that Lucy was forced to Lucy-Kick him straight in the nuts.

Natsu took a look around at the group. The boy that looked like a deadly peppermint was trying to talk with Gray, though it didn't seem like a very interesting conversation. Juvia was, of course, hanging on Gray's elbow, though neither boy seemed to be paying much attention to her. The broccoli-looking boy was chatting very excitedly with Levy, who seemed to be keeping up with his talking speed with just as much excitement. They were babbling about quirks and magic. Gajeel stood to the left of Levy, resting his elbow on her head as though she was an armrest. He wasn't talking, but he seemed to be engrossed in whatever the other two were discussing. Wendy was bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet, eyes skitting between all of the new people. She seemed nervous, though Carla was telling her that there was nothing to be worried about. Carla suggested to her that she stay home, due to the nature of the quest, but Wendy simply shook her head. The explosive blond was eyeing Erza. Natsu couldn't quite make out what he was thinking, but he could tell that he was very annoyed by the red-headed boy beside him, who seemed to be talking his ear off. The other blond, with the black in his hair, finally finished packing the stuff into the carriage.

"Alright, my dudes! We're all set!" He called out with a lopsided grin. Everybody shuffled over to the carriage.

"Oh, uh…" Natsu looked over at the door of the carriage. There were no more seats, and Levy still stood outside. Without hesitation, Gajeel lifted her up and into his lap. Neither of them said anything, but Levy's face flushed bright pink. This situation didn't last long, however. As soon as the carriage began moving, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy all had their heads stuck out the window, puking. This made it difficult for Gajeel to keep Levy in his lap, so she awkwardly fell to the side, letting herself be squished. Kirishima watched as she was awkwardly pressed into Midoriya's side, who flushed a deep red.

"Oh, uh, here Levy," Kirishima watched as Midoriya lifted Levy into his lap instead. Levy flushed pink again, and Midoriya's face was simply on fire. Kirishima had to admit he had respect for his classmate, because he placed his hands on either side of himself, careful not to touch Levy more than was needed.

"Oh, Gray! Why won't you hold me like that? We _are_ a couple, afterall? Are you too embarrassed by my love, my darling?" Kirishima looked confusedly at the blue haired girl, who had been hanging onto the ice magician the entire time they had been together.

"We are _not_ a couple, Juvia! Get that through your thick head! Jeez!" The boy looked uncomfortable. The rest of them seem to have just ignored the comment, so Kirishima decided to ignore it as well.

"What the fuck is their deal?" Bakugo huffed, pointing towards the rear-ends of the dragon slayers who all had their heads hanging out of the carriage.

"Oh, dragon slayer's get a mean case of motion sickness whenever they even think about transportation." Erza smirked. She had her head resting against the back of her seat, looking almost relaxed. Bakugo rolled his eyes, not sure how they were supposed to slay dragons if they can't even be in a car. They rode in silence for a while, until Kaminari broke the silence.

"So, uh, Lucy? How long have you and Natsu been together?" Erza's head jerked up at this, but waited patiently for the answer. Lucy looked at Kaminari, confused at first. She remembered the look on Natsu's face when she had defended Kaminari earlier. It had looked like he was hurt. Though she and Natsu hadn't had a chance to talk about their potential feelings, she felt like she owed Natsu for, well, everything.

"It's relatively new." She admitted. Erza's eyes went wide.

"I had no idea you and Natsu were a thing, Lucy. Congratulations. I didn't know he had it in him."

"Gray, darling! You're just going to allow your rival to show his love before you?" Juvia exclaimed at Gray. He simply sighed, ignoring her comment. Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt, and they all sat up in alarm. The three dragon slayers popped back into the carriage, no longer motion sick, Gajeel glaring at Midoriya as he claimed Levy back. Midoriya held his hand up in defence, trying to explain that he didn't mean anything. Before he could say anything, the carriage rattled, smoke going everywhere. Chaos ensued as the heroes and wizards tumbled out of the carriage, ready to take on whoever, or whatever, seemed to be attacking them.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakugo froze. When Natsu had claimed that dragons were, in fact, real, he had thought of a big scaly lizard with wings. He had not, however, pictured a sleek black giant with glowing blue eyes. Its teeth alone were bigger than All Might himself. It's growls rumbled the ground so violently that Bakugo swore the Earth was going to split at his feet. As much as he wanted to fight, he found himself not being able to move. It was like the sludge villain all over again. He was going to be frozen in place while his friends had to protect him. How weak could he be? Pro Heroes didn't freeze in the presence of dragons! He glanced at the group surrounding him.

Natsu was already on his feet, running towards the dragon, Gajeel at his side. Wendy was in the air being held onto by Carla, who was aiding her in avoiding the blows the dragon was throwing at them.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" He heard, as though it was a special battle cry. He spun around just in time to watch Erza's regular armor be replaced with something else. She was wearing an armored bra, and a skirt that seemed to be made of swords. Dozens of swords floated at her sides.

Levy was mumbling faster than Deku ever could, though the words she spoke were being thrown into the battlefield, leaving destruction in their wake.

What Bakugo wasn't expecting, however, was the rest of the scene. IcyHot, Gray, and Juvia had teamed up. Juvia was producing wave after wave of water, and the two-toned boy and the maker magician were combining their powers to make an ice-tsunami, directing their full attack at the dragon.

Deku was being flown around by the blue cat, and Bakugo could tell he already had several broken bones, though he knew the boy was so pumped up on adrenaline that he couldn't register how much pain he must have been in. Kirishima had his quirk activated through his whole body, and was trying to block as many blows as possible, while being carried by a black cat? Had there been three of them before? Bakugo could tell he was trying to distract the dragon, and trying to wear it down. He also could tell that Kirishima would tire down much more quickly than this massive dragon.

This is where things were getting strange. Lucy had seemed to have changed clothes (maybe she requips like Erza?), and she was ordering a bull man around. Kaminari was...on the bull man's shoulders? Sending electricity through the bull's axe whenever he would land a blow. Bakugo ran through what each of the wizard's powers had been, and realized that the bull man must have been some sort of Celestial Spirit.

Bakugo was suddenly very aware that he was the only one frozen in place, not being helpful. He tried to assess who was in the most need of his help. He was about to go help Kirishima when he watched Wendy and Carla being swatted out of the sky by the dragon's tail. Carla was clearly unconscious, and he watched as the girl spiraled towards the ground. He launched at them, catching Wendy before she hit the ground. She can't have been much older than twelve years old. This battle was no place for a girl like her, and Bakugo suddenly felt the urge to protect this child, no matter what.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to distract you. I'll be okay," She muttered, as she made to get back on her feet, a look of pure fury in her eyes, as she turned back towards the dragon.

"I think the fuck not." Bakugo snapped, moving her to stand behind him. She huffed.

"Listen here. I am a dragon slayer. I am not going to stand by and not do anything!" She was pissed, but Bakugo had a strange surge of respect for the girl.

"Fine, but we're doing this my way so you don't get killed." She looked smugly back at him. He smirked back.

He ran at the dragon, blasting himself through the air. Wendy hung back, and began chanting, " _O swift wind that dashes through the heavens...VERNIER!_ " Suddenly, Bakugo was entrapped in a glowing sphere of light. He found it much easier to move around, and he felt stronger, and lighter. He glanced back at Wendy, who had a look of deep concentration, her hands raised.

"This is what I'm talking about." He grinned darkly, ready to blast the dragon to smithereens. That's when he noticed that Natsu and Gajeel were actually...riding the dragon.

"Oh, these fuckers are insane," he said to himself, under his breath. He glanced down towards the others on the ground.

Erza was rapidly requipping. Lucy looked exhausted, and Bakugo could see at least three weird looking humanoids on the ground. He guessed they were Celestial Spirits, and that the blond was exhausting all of her magic energy.

Kaminari had short circuited. He was currently walking back and forth, thumbs up, and drool dripping down his chin. Bakugo growled. This meant Kaminari was now a liability in this fight. Kirishima was struggling to keep even his legs hardened at this point, and was covered in blood. He glanced up to find Deku, and he choked when he saw him.

He was no longer in the arms of the blue cat. He was laying on the ground, limbs limp and purple, turning black. He was unconscious. Carla, who had gained consciousness, was trying to tend to him.

"We need to retreat!" It was Todoroki. He looked exhausted as well, and Juvia was laying limp in his arms, Gray still throwing attacks at the dragon. Bakugo wasn't sure what had happened, but half of Gray's face had turned black, and his hair was slicked back. Were all ice wielders two toned? Jeez.

"I have an idea, but it will only buy us enough time to distract the beast, and retreat," Todoroki kept going, receiving a few glances.

"I'm not retreating! I'm going to keep fighting until this bastard learns whose boss!" Natsu cried, earning an enthusiastic, "Aye!" from Happy. Bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Listen to the half and half bastard, you idiot."

"From what I can tell from your fighting styles, each dragon slayer has a secret fighting force, is that correct?" Todoroki received a few small nods, so he continued, "I need all of the dragon slayers to give their all towards the dragon. Once hit, I'll freeze it in place. It's too strong for the ice to last, but it should buy us a few minutes to retreat. While the four of us are working, I need the rest of you to get out of here. The cats can carry the unconscious and the wounded. We will meet you about halfway to the guildhall. This will ensure that we aren't followed." Without hesitation, Happy picked up an unconscious Deku, the black cat picking up an unconscious Kirishima, and Carla picked up an unconscious Juvia. Kaminari had regained whatever use of his brain he normally had, Gray stood with him, Levy at his side. Erza looked hesitant to retreat, but was following the orders. As the rest of them took off, the three dragon slayers stood their ground. Bakugo heard a chant from all of them, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art -" the the name of their attacks. As they hit the dragon, Todoroki stepped forward with his right foot, shooting forth a wall of ice that encased the rampaging monster. As soon as the beast was frozen, Bakugo ran towards Wendy, grabbing her to throw her over his shoulder, as him and the other four boys took off in the direction that the others had gone.

He'd be damned if anything happened to this child, especially if it was his or IcyHot's fault. They continued until they were sure the dragon was long gone behind them, but they weren't able to catch up with the others before dark, so they settled down to set up camp for the night, only hoping that the other group had made it to somewhere safely.


	7. Chapter 7

Bakugo roughly yanked the tents into place. He hadn't even thought about where they would sleep until Natsu had pulled a few popup tents out of his pack. Todoroki worked at getting a small fire started, so they would have some sort of warmth for the night. Natsu had only packed a sleeping back for himself, which the others didn't mind since they had some sort of cover. It just meant they would have to stay close to the fire for warmth for the night. Gajeel had taken to roaming the perimeter, making sure there were no threats in the immediate area. He also was keeping an eye out for any sort of sign that the other group had come this way, hoping to pick up the trail in the morning.

Once everything was set up, the group sat around the fire, eating some fish that Natsu had caught in a nearby creek and had cooked, though Todoroki had had to step in when Natsu had threatened to burn the delicate meat to a crisp with a blast of flames from his hand. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Todoroki broke the silence.

"So. Dragon's are very real. Are they all that powerful?" He didn't have any emotion in his voice, but Bakugo noted that he sounded more exhausted than anything.

Natsu looked up, his face looked serious, which was a dark look for him. It made Bakugo uneasy, and he found himself realizing he much prefered the pink-haired shit to have a grin on his face.

"Not necessarily," he began. "Acnalogia was a dragon slayer, once upon a time. He tapped into the dragon force so many times that he began turning into a dragon. We had thought he was dead, at the hands of the dark wizard, Zeref, though apparently not. We've never been able to beat him. We've had run ins on several occasions, even sacrificing seven years of our lives on the guild's sacred island. We didn't age, but when we returned to the guild, everybody had aged, assuming we had been dead for seven years. That was a fun conversation to have when we got back, heh." He gave a small grin at the end, though Bakugo could tell the memory was not a good one for the dragon slayer. His eyes shifted around the group, and a realization hit him.

"You were all there. You all missed seven years of your lives without aging." He glanced around, watching as Natsu nodded, Gajeel had his eyes set at an undetermined spot in the distance, and Wendy had her eyes pointedly looking at the ground in front of her. Bakugo noted that she had tears in her eyes, and there were wicked bruises forming on her from the fight earlier. He felt a pang in his chest. 'Why do I feel like I'm responsible for her? I don't even know her, yet, I feel as though she's a younger sibling to me,' he thought, frowning in her direction. Todoroki noticed his frown, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"Hey. Kid." He said it in a snappy way, as usual, but there was no venom in his voice. Wendy looked up, meeting his eyes, letting her tears spill over onto her dirt-streaked cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry. I feel like if I was just stronger and bigger, we wouldn't have so many hurt friends. I'm really worried about them. Your friend, the one with the green hair, he looked really bad, and I just.. I didn't even have the strength to heal myself, so I couldn't even help heal him! I felt so useless!" She choked out a sob, trying to conceal it.

"Come here." He left no room for arguing, but he had a softness to his voice. Wendy looked startled, but got up to move over to the blond. He pulled her down, allowing her to rest on his shoulder. As soon as she was in his embrace, he felt the floodgate of emotions open in her. Silent sobs shook through her, as Bakugo held her tight, rubbing her back soothingly. He stared at the fire, pissed that she felt so inadequate. She had gone through so much for a twelve year old, and he had watched her kick so much ass out there today.

"It's okay, Wendy! You did good!" Natsu chirped from across the fire, a grin on his face. This pissed Bakugo off even more, as he realized her friends and mentors only praise her, not allowing her to let out her emotions. He knew that at the age of twelve, he had needed to vent. Everybody had told him how cool and strong he was, due to the nature of his quirk. He hadn't been allowed to show weakness, for fear of being looked down on. Because of this, he knew what it was like to have bottled up emotions. She was just a child. She was at such a vulnerable age. They needed to see this. Bakugo made eye contact with Todoroki, who seemed to understand where he was coming from. Bakugo knew it had to do with how he was treated by his father as a child, and that Todoroki knew what Wendy must have been going through as well.

Natsu seemed to note the shift in mood, and he looked down.

"You know, I get how she feels, too. When I was very young, my father, the fire dragon Igneel, disappeared on me overnight. I didn't see him again until recently. He left me out in nature, by myself. That's how I stumbled on the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. I practically raised myself, and lived there. Gajeel here has the same backstory, though he ended up at a different guild for a while before joining us. Wendy's dragon disappeared as well, so we won't just leave her alone to go through this alone, though I will admit, girls tend to be more emotional than guys. We won't be able to help her one-hundred percent, but she has Lucy and Erza. I get why you're so mad, dude, but don't act like we don't love Wendy just as much as you seem to. Don't think I haven't noticed your soft side towards her." Natsu looked at him, pointedly, and Bakugo felt his face flush.

"Yeah, well, I just wish somebody had been there for me when I felt like this." He huffed, speaking low.

"Either way. She's exhausted. We're all exhausted. We should get some sleep. We need to be up early to try to catch up with the others tomorrow." Gajeel finally spoke up.

"Should we take shifts, keeping watch?" Todoroki asked. He looked exhausted, but Bakugo knew he would stay up all night to keep watch, if need be.

"Nah, we should be fine." Natsu replied, standing up. He walked over to Bakugo, gently lifting up Wendy into his arms. Bakugo hadn't realized she had cried herself to sleep against his chest. The blond allowed Natsu to lift her up, following Gajeel into one of the tents.

"You guys can have the other tent." Natsu motioned to the other tent with a nod, then they zipped their tent up. Bakugo sat for a minute, then stood to retire to his and Todoroki's tent for the night. Todoroki followed quietly, zipping their tent behind him. As soon as they entered, all the tension of the day seemed to diminish all in one loud sigh from the both of them. Bakugo ran his hand through his spiked hair in an exasperated fashion.

"Dude, we fought a fucking dragon." The emphasis he put on the last word was enough for Todoroki to let out a small chuckle.

"Nobody in class will fucking believe us." He replied, showing more emotion on his face than Bakugo had ever seen on the two-toned boy. Usually, Bakugo would do whatever he could to make the other boy feel uncomfortable in his presence, but today was the exception, seeing as what they had gone through. Bakugo laid down, getting as comfortable as he could on the hard ground of the tent. He was so exhausted that he didn't have time to even try to settle in before he was passed out. Todoroki followed, though he fell asleep hoping his classmates were okay. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, not knowing what he expected when he saw he had no signal. There didn't seem to be any cell towers in whatever dimension they were in. He sighed, and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Midoriya jerked awake, feeling as though he was falling, not quite being able to take in their surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the flame. The second thing being how much pain he was in. This was not the kind of ache he had had after being healed by recovery girl when he had fought Todoroki during the sports festival, and it was way worse than how he had felt after fighting the League of Villains at the Summer camp. He was in pure, raw pain. This could only mean that nobody had been able to heal him. He was broken. He was useless. And worst of all, he was now a burden on whoever had to take care of him.

The third thing he noticed was the silence. He was acutely aware that there were people around, but he couldn't quite remember what had happened. He was delirious from how much pain he was in, but he took in as much as possible.

He was around a campfire, laying on the ground. Somebody had tucked him into a sleeping bag, making sure he was far enough away from the fire to not get too hot. He took mental inventory of everybody around. He started with his immediate left, and worked his way around. Kirishima was there, a worried look on his face as he ate something that they had no doubt had to hunt for to cook over the fire. Next to Kirishima was Kaminari. Midoriya was alarmed at the uncharacteristically solemn look on the electric boy's face. Next to Kaminari was Lucy. It looked as though she had been crying? And her head was resting on Kaminari's shoulder, though judging by the look of the two, it wasn't under the circumstances that Kaminari had pictured in his head. Beside Lucy sat three cats: blue, white, and black. Midoriya didn't know who the black cat was, though he knew Carla and Happy. Carla wasn't eating, though it looked like Happy was gnawing on a raw fish as though it comforted him. Erza was next, relaxing in full armor as usual. She wasn't eating, though she had a stick and was doodling in the dirt. Beside Erza was Gray, who had a sleeping Juvia in his lap. The ice-maker seemed too exhausted to even be annoyed at the girl in his lap. Lastly, immediately above Midoriya's head was Levy. She too looked as though she had been crying. This was when Midoriya noticed her hand slowly working through the tangles in his green curls, almost as though she was trying to comfort him. He almost had drifted back to sleep when something clicked.

Kacchan and Todoroki were missing.

For that matter, so were the dragon slayers.

What had happened? Panic started to swell inside Midoriya's chest, and he let loose a choked sob. Levy's hand froze.

"Midoriya? Are you awake?" She asked, sounding gentle, yet concerned.

"Levy, I - Kirishima. Where… Where is Kacchan? And… And Todoroki? Where are Nats-" Before he could finish, Kirishima cut him off.

"We don't really know. Things got pretty bad when the dragon had several people KO'd. Todoroki had a plan that bought us enough time to get away and retreat, but we weren't able to catch up with the other's before dark. We're assuming they stopped for camp as well, but…" The way he let his voice waiver at the end did not help Midoriya feel better. In fact, he burst into tears.

"Hey.. I'm sure they're fine. Your friends are strong. They have strong powers, and strong minds. I'm sure they would never let Acnalogia get the better of them. Especially with three dragon slayers by their sides." The voice came from across the fire, and Midoriya made eye contact with Lucy, who was trying her hardest to smile at him.

"You should really eat before all the fishies are gone. Maybe they'll help you feel better! They always help me…" Happy trailed off, offering a raw fish to Midoriya, who promptly bent down to retch. Happy frowned.

"Happy, I don't think your offer offended him. I think he's in so much pain that he's nauseous. The only problem is, Wendy is with the other group so we have no way of healing him." Levy spoke gently, rubbing small circles on Midoriya's back.

"The others are strong. I have no doubt they escaped, unharmed. For now, we should get some rest. We need to be up bright and early to be able to meet up with the others in the morning. I have packed enough tents for us to split. Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Carla and myself will take one, and Midoriya, Kirishima, Kaminari, Happy, Lily and Gray will take the other." Erza's tone was softer than normal, but was still harsh enough to say what she meant as though it was an order. Everybody began moving to settle in for the night, Kirishima and Kaminari helping get Midoriya settled. He hissed in pain when the two boys picked him up, and again when they laid him down. His head was throbbing. His hands were throbbing. Hell, every bone in his body was probably broken, and his muscles were screaming at him.

"I wish I at least had a damned ice pack." He muttered, letting his eyes slip closed. He heard shifting around the tent, and then his sleeping bag was comfortably cold around him. He opened his one of his eyes enough to see Gray hovering above him, his hands out over the sleeping bag. He had created the thinnest layer of ice over the top of the sleeping bag, essentially making the entire sleeping bag an ice pack around Midoriya.

"Oh, Gray. Thank you so much. This feels...I would say so much better, but I don't think I'm that numb yet."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Although, it's kind of weird you get this injured by using your own power?" Midoriya just hummed in agreement, and let his exhaustion take over. He was somewhat aware of the fact that the other three boys were speaking quietly to each other about various things, but he was too tired to care, and too tired to contribute to whatever conversation they were having. He really hope that they were able to catch up with Kacchan and the others tomorrow. He finally drifted off, ignoring the throbbing of his body as best he could.


End file.
